


Ben's a whore!

by Brandon_p



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boypussy, Choking, Daddy Kink, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Kinks, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Polyamory, Smut, Swearing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandon_p/pseuds/Brandon_p
Summary: Smut between Ben Hardy x Gwilym Lee x Joe Mazzello





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SORRY IF I SUCK AT WRITTING SMUT! but i hope your dirt minds enjoy anyway ;)   
> -Brandon

“Finally your back!” Ben sighed as he saw his one of his boyfriends Joe Mazzello walk into the living room. He had been gone all day, leaving Ben in need of kisses and cuddles.    
“Did you miss me?” Joe walked over to the couch that Ben was sprawled on and pressed their lips together in a kiss.    
“Yes I did” he cuddled up to the man and placed kissed all over his face and cheekbones.    
“Maybe I should go away more often, then you'll appreciate me” he joked which received a shove from Ben.    
“No, I would be so lonely and where's Gwilym?” He asked and sat down on Joe's lap.   
“He'll be home late” he ran his hands right Ben's blonde hair as he made a pouting face with his big blue eyes.    
“I have an idea” he pulled out his phone and opened his last messages with Gwilym “we should make him jealous”.   
“Good idea, what should we do?” He asked but Ben already had a plan and laid his face right onto Joe's crouch, and took a picture. You could see the outline of his cock through his jeans and he sent the photo.    
**Gwilym**   
Ben: Miss you Daddy ❤️    
Gwilym: I'll be home soon, don't touch each other yet    
Ben: then come home now   
Gwilym: I'm on my way    
  
“He's coming” Ben leaned against Joe with a smug look on his face, he knew it would work. The two men lay with each other for a while, cuddling, kissing, and Ben grinding against him as he sat on his lap. He could feel him getting harder and harder by the minute. Gwilym speed walked through the door and came into the living room.   
“Had to leave an interview earlier for you” he sounded slightly annoyed but went over to Ben and cuffed his face in his hands and kissed him passionately.     
“Interview can wait, I can't” Ben teased and kissed him back.    
“Such a slut” he pulled on his hair and then pulled away, he bent down and gave Joe a big kiss but it was less intense. “Did he give you any trouble?” He asked Joe and kissed him again.    
“Just being a fucking tease” he got up from the couch and the two men were now towing over Ben as he sat on the couch.    
“Such a bad boy” Gwilym teased as Ben was staring at his crotch and cock that was already getting hard.    
“Can I please Daddy-” he reached for the waistband of his jeans but Gwilym pushed his hands away.    
“No, sluts don't get to have it yet, now take your clothes off” he ordered in that deep voice that always made Ben hot and bothered. He stripped and sat back down obediently as the two men watched him.    
“Touch yourself” Joe ordered and both men started pulling their pants down and stroking this cock's thought their boxers. Ben did as told and started pumping his cock up and down, thinking about all the things Joe and Gwilym where gonna do to him.    
“What do you want us to do to you?” Gwilym asked and pulled his boxers down, revealing his big cock and waved it in front of Ben face. Joe did the same and now two chocks where in front of him, but he couldn't touch them.    
“I wanna-wanna suck your big cock's” he stuttered a little bit and licked his lips as he stroked himself harder.    
“Want us to fuck your pretty little face?” Gwilym waved his cock in front of his lips.    
“Yes daddy, I wanna choke on your cock because I'm such a whore” he finally admitted it. He was a little whore, a whore for Joe and Gwilym. A whore for his Daddy's.    
“Where do you want us to put our cock's?” Joe asked as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair stroked himself.   
“In my ass please, I want you to fuck my ass” his voice became weak, he was so close.   
“How bad do you want your Daddy's?” Gwilym resisted every urge to fuck him then and there.    
“So badly, I want your big fat chocks in my whore ass and I want all your cum” he stroked harder between words.    
“Fucking bitch whore” Gwilym couldn't hold it anymore and shoved his entire cock down Ben's throat in one big thrust. Ben's first instinct was to gag but he stuck through to suck his Daddy's cock. Joe watched and took the rest of his clothes off. “Suck harder slut!” He commended and Ben bobbed his head back and forth and tried to get his balls in his mouth. “Suck your other Daddy's cock” he pulled out and a big glob of spit and precum came running out of Ben's mouth and all over his face and chest. Joe pulled him by his hair and started fucking his face like a machine. Tears flooded down Ben's dirty face.    
“Are those tears for me?” He pulled out and Ben nodded.    
“Yes daddy” he caught some air and was pulled back into his cock.   
“Get your head down, Joe get him ready” Gwilym commanded and Ben hanged his head off the edge of the couch and Joe climbed on the couch to prepare him. Gwilym shoved his cock back in his mouth and fucked hard and fast, he bent over and sucked Bens cock with slow care.    
“AH” Ben moaned as he felt Joe's tongue on his hole as he started kissing, sucking and working his hole open.    
“such a nice ass,” Joe said and slapped his ass hard, which made Ben moaned even louder.    
“Stretch him nice and good,” Gwilym said as he kept sucking Ben's cock, Joe started stretching him open and put two fingers In instead of one.    
“Fuck daddy” Ben moaned as he added three and felt himself stretch around his fingers.    
“I think the slut is ready” Joe announced and they both climbed off Ben and looked at the damage they had done. Ben was sprawled across the couch, face covers on the spit from the facefucking and holes nice and stretched. It was such an erotic image.    
“You ready for my cock baby” Gwilym leaned down and kissed him gently.    
“Yes daddy, I love you so much” he kissed him again and Joe leaned down to kiss him “I love you too other daddy”.    
“just say the word when you want to stop,” Gwilym said gently, he always wanted to make sure he was comfortable and safe. Ben took a deep breath before feeling him push in and slowly thrust his hips. It hurt but the pain felt so good, and Joe was placing soft kisses all over his face as his thrusts started getting stronger. “Fuck, so good” he moaned.   
“So good daddy, so fucking good” he felt more and more enter him and also because Joe was licking and sucking his cock as he was getting fucked. “More daddy, I want more” he begged with a whimper.    
“More you little whore” he spat and slapped Ben's pale little ass as he started fucking harder and faster.   
“Yes daddy, yes” he was practically screaming and pushing against the couch so he could get more inside.    
“Such a fucking whore, I should invite more people over so they can see how much of a whore you are” Gwilym spoke in a deep voice as he kept fucking.   
“We should get Rami next time” Joe suggested.   
“Yeah then we all can fuck you, you get to feel three chocks in that pretty little ass of yours” he bent down and kissed him. “Gonna cum in your ass” he was getting close.   
“Yes daddy please, please put your cum in my ass” he felt one more big thrust before he felt a warm liquid fill his insides and run down his leg.    
“Your turn Joe” Gwilym sighed and Joe stopped sucking on Bens cock and positioned himself in between his spread legs.    
“You look so sexy” Joe moaned as he trusted and bent down to kiss Ben on the forehead. Gwilym was busy jerking Ben cock and making out with him.    
“Daddy right there, right there” he hit the sweet spot, he was panting like a dog in heat and sweat was dripping down his thighs.    
“So needy” he brought his hand down on Ben’s bare ass which made him moan in pleasure.    
“Harder” he spanked him again “harder” and again “HARDER DADDY” he screamed and Joe hit him the hardest he could. Ben's moans pushed him over the edge and he came inside the English man with one big thrust.    
“So filthy” Gwilym looked between the blonde's legs and saw the cum leaking out of his whole. Ben looked like he was ready to pass out and his face was covered in sweat.    
“My legs hurt” Ben sat up and they all laughed together.    
“Let's get you into bed” Joe started cleaning him up and wiping his legs and face. Gwilym and Joe helped Ben, or more like dragged him to their beg king sized bed that could fit all of them.    
“I love you both” Ben flopped into bed and Joe and Gwilym wrapped their arms around him like a baby.    
“I love you both too,” Gwilym said and kissed Ben on the cheek and kissed Joe on the lips.    
“I love you too” Joe kissed the two men and turned the lights off for their room. They cuddled up close and fell asleep holding each other. They really did love each other, more than anything.    
  



	2. Skirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skirt may be growing on Joe.

“I need your honest opinion” Gwilym turned to face his friend Rami who was trying on his tight leather skirt for the I Want to Break Free video. “Does this dress make my butt look good” he turned to show his pink nightgown with his hair pulled into rollers and about 2 layers of makeup on. 

“Looking great Gwilym” Rami gave his friend a thumbs up while trying to hold back his laughter. Ben came into the dressing room with Joe following behind him. Ben was holding his skirt up since it wasn't zipped up. 

“Joe, come zip me up,” Ben said while pulling his blonde wig pigtails out of his face and holding up the skirt to make sure he didn’t zip it too tight. Joe took the zipper in hand and hesitated. He tried to hide his erection as he noticed ben’s white panties that hugged the curve of his ass perfectly. The tights seemed so fine that it barely covered his ass which everyone could see.

Ben purposely wore the panties to get him worked up. He was always such a tease.    

He zipped it us slowly so he could really get a good view of his ass that would no dought be bright red after the sex they would have once they got home. Ben adjusted himself one last time before showing him outfit completely. “Wow, you clean up nicely” Rami complimented, standing next to him to see how long their skirts were to each other. 

“It’s just not working for me,” Joe said while taking a seat on the couch next to Gwilym. 

“Oh really, I was thinking about making this my everyday look” he held up the hem of his skirt a little bit and winked at Gwilym and Joe while Rami’s back was turned. 

“Boy’s you ready to begin?” Dexter Fletcher came into the dressing room. 

“Yes,” they all said in unison as they went out to begin shooting.    

This was by far the funniest time they ever had shooting a scene. They had to admit it was pretty fun running around in skirts like a bunch of idiots while also getting paid for it. “Surprise” Gwilym took a picture of the four of them laying on the couch while on set. It wasn't the most flattering picture and would 100% be posted on Instagram later. 

He also took another picture. One with Ben in full view while sitting on the couch, his shirt riding up his legs and his legs slightly spread to show his tights and some of his white panties. He would definitely be keeping that one.

“Okay Gwilym you’ll come in from this side and Ben you’ll already be sitting while the camera is focused on Rami” Dexter directed them for the scene where Rami would be looking in the mirror. They could basically do whatever they wanted since the camera wouldn’t be focused on them.  Ben threw his legs over Joe’s lap while Gwilym was playing with a Polaroid camera. 

Joe eyed up Ben’s skirt as he tried to pull it down as it road up to his thighs. Joe looked and saw his white panties which you could see the outline of his cock through the thin fabric. The only thing separating their skin was those panties and that bloody skirt. Ben looked up from his legs and saw his staring which made his face go red with blush and his cock go a little bit harder. The thought of everyone looking at him got him even more flustered. 

 

_ He looked at himself in the mirror. He was butt naked with the shirt, button up shirt, tie, bra and tights laid out in front of him. Ben picked up his underwear, some grey boxers but they didn’t seem to go with the outfit. He picked up some white panties that the costume department had given him in case he wanted to use them. He slipped them on his naked body and touched his own cock through the fabric.  _

_ So thin and soft against his body and his cock. He slipped the bra, skirt, and button up and left the top buttons unbuttoned. The bra was white and lacy like a real girls bra. A girl’s outfit. He felt like a girl. His ass like a pussy that was exposed to the world under his skirt that could be torn off and used by whoever wanted him.  _

_ His chest was exposed through the bra and his nipples hardened from the cold air. He took his hand off his cock that was leaking pre-cum and onto his chest and nipples.  He took his nippled and twisted them between his fingers. “Ah” he let out a moan as he played with himself, his cock getting even harder and his pantied getting even wetter. He pictured joe and Gwilym playing with him.   _

_ Joe playing with him under his skirt and jerking him off and Gwilym playing with his nipples as he whispered dirty things into his ear. Like “Whore, slut, dirty baby girl and pussy boy” he was so, so close.  _

_ “Ben you ready to start shooting” joe knocked on the door of his dressing room. Ben adjusted himself and buttoned up but couldn’t zip his skirt up and attempted to hide his erection.  _

_ “Coming” and he walked out.    _

They walked into Gwilym's apartment hand in hand. Ben on Gwilym's left and Joe on his right, their hands laced together. Their relationship wasn't public and they didn’t show affection in public except for holding hands. Sometimes a small kiss when no one was around. 

After finishing their shoot they went out for coffee and headed back to Gwilym’s place to relax for the rest of the day. “I’m gonna change, I'll be right back,” Ben said as Joe and Gwilym laid down on the couch. He made his way upstairs so he could change and had something very special in his backpack.   

* * *

“Gwilym, Joe can you come upstairs?” Ben called from upstairs.

“What is he up to?” Joe looked over at Gwilym with a raised brow. 

“Something not good I’m guessing”  He was curious and just had to see what their boyfriend was us too. 

“Babe, you in here?” Joe knocked on Gwilym’s room door and could hear some moving within. 

“Come in” Ben called in a seductive voice and they opened the door. Ben was standing at the bottom of the bed. He wore a white lacy bra, a black skirt, tights, and white panties. All from his Rogerina outfit. Ben was smirking at his boyfriends with his hands glued to his sides. 

“Wow, you look-” Gwilym smirked at him and Ben made his way over to him and pulled him in for a kiss. Ben moved his hands to cup his ass as Joe looked on. 

“What do you think?” Ben moved to kiss Joe and grabbed onto his crotch to see how hard the redhead was getting. 

“Still not working for me,” Joe said as he pulled away and grabbed onto his waist. 

“Oh,” he let out a small whimper before winking at Joe. He bent down on his knees and moved his mouth to suck him off through his jeans. “Still not working for you?” his voice got light almost like a girl and jerked him off a little more. 

“I-I like” he was getting flustered and had to resist the temptation to pull the blonde by his hair and fuck him into tomorrow. “I like the bra and thighs, and the panties” he didn’t say the skirt and looked over to see Gwilym rubbing himself through his pants. 

“Come on daddy don’t lie, don’t you just wanna bend me over and look up my skirt while you fuck me hard” Ben got up and whispered in his ear and started unbuckling his pants. 

“So fucking pretty” Gwilym moved to look at his ass as he arched his back. 

“Baby y-” he was cut off when Ben pulled his boxers down completely and took all of his cock in his mouth in one go. “FUCK” Joe yelled as Ben sucked his cock fast and hard, he couldn’t take in anymore and grabbed onto the back of his blonde hair and fucked his face. 

“Fuck his face harder” Gwilym encouraged as he bent down and moved his skirt up and smacked his ass through his tights. 

“Fuck daddy” Ben breathed hard as he was pulled off his cock. Spit was leaking from his mouth and onto his bra and stomach. Joe almost came right then and there at the sight of his filthy, slut face. 

“Am I beautiful daddy?” Ben smiled up at him “Ah” Gwilym smacked his ass harder and ripped a hole in his tights where his ass and cock where.  

“You beautiful baby” he leaned down and gave him a kiss. Gwilym leaned over and rubbed his clothed cock on Ben’s ass and kissed him on the neck. 

“So beautiful like a girl” Gwilym ripped the last layer of clothing off Ben and started taking his pants off. 

“Am I a girl?” he asked in the most innocent voice and jerked Joe’s cock off. 

“Yes, your our pretty little girl” Joe thrust his full cock into his mouth and pumped in and out. 

“Move him to the bed,” Gwilym said and picked Ben off Joe’s cock and threw him over his shoulder and threw him onto the bed. “Spread your legs baby girl” he spoke deeply into his ear and he spread them wide with his skirt riding up his thighs. 

“Let’s get these clothes off” Joe began pulling his tight off while Gwilym ripped his panties off. 

“You like my bra?” Ben ran his hands on his chest. 

“It’s very pretty baby” Joe moved to suck his nipples and rub them between his fingers. 

“Fuck daddy” he moaned and looked down between his legs. Gwilym had completely stipped his clothes off and his cock was hard as a rock as he jerked himself off while staring at Joe and Ben.      

“Such a beautiful girl” Gwilym jerked his cock off and leaned over to his cock was rubbing against his ass. 

“I’m a beautiful girl?” he kissed Gwilym deeply, almost begging to be fucked. 

“Your our beautiful, slutty, whore girl” he slapped his ass and ran his hand through his blonde hair before pulling it back hard.  

“Please daddy please” he moaned as his hair was pulled harder and he felt himself get harder and harder. 

“Joe hand me the lube” Joe stopped sucking of his nipples to dig through the bedside drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube. “Get ready baby” he lubed himself up and lined himself up “What do you want me to do baby?” he wisped in his ear, kissing up to his neck and face. 

“I-I want you to fuck me” he tried pushing into him but was pushed away with another tug of his hair. 

“Where do you want me to fuck me?” he reached over and kissed Joe to make him jealous.   

“I-I want you to fuck my-my ass please” he stuttered his words as he spread his legs wider. 

“Not your ass, your a girl remember” he slapped him playfully and held his jaw hard. 

“Fu-Fuck my boy pussy please” that was enough to push Gwilym over the edge and plunge his entire cock into Bens pussy. 

“FUCK DADDY” he was so full with cock and could’ve cummed right then and there if he hadn't held himself back. 

“Such a pretty whore” Joe stopped sucking his nipples and straddled Ben’s chest to fuck his mouth. He fucked into him harder the sound of skin and skin slapping together and sweat beating down their bodies. His skirt was up to his thighs and his bra was covered in sweat. “My turn?” Joe looked over to Gwilym as he fucked into their whore as he fucked his mouth. Ben’s face was bright red and covered in slobber. 

“In a minute, almost done” Gwilym started fucking harder. 

“There Is enough for me to go around daddies” he teased as he kept getting pounded into. 

“FUCK TIGHT PUSSY” he thrust with each word and came within a few seconds “fuck baby”. He stopped to catch his breath and pulled out. 

“So full” Ben looked between his legs and cum was dripping out of his ass and onto his legs and thighs. 

“Your turn” Gwilym reached over and kissed Joe softly and moved out of the way so he could have a go. 

“Sit on my lap” Joe pulled Ben up so he was sitting up. Joe laid on the bed while stroking his hard cock as Ben got into position.  

“So big daddy” Ben sat on his cock and started bouncing up and down. 

“Suck, suck yourself off me” Gwilym stood on the bed and grabbed his blonde hair to suck his cock. His cock was covered in cum, lube, and the taste of his own ass as he sucked it hard and fast. 

“Bounce harder” Joe slapped his ass to make him bounce more and grabbed onto his thighs so he could thrust. “Fucking slut” he was so close. Joe moved his hands from his ass and onto his neck and started squeezing. Gwilym almost came at what he was seeing. Ben covered in cum and sweat with a skirt and a bra on, with Gwilym's cock down his throat and being choked while he rode Joe’s cock.  

“Da-Daddy” he choked out as he eyes went bloodshot as he was being choked. He held onto Joe's hand on his throat, almost saying ‘choke me harder’.  

“You fucking like this don’t you Benny, wearing a whore skirt and panties and offering yourself to us. Riding our big fucking cocks while we fuck your boy pussy do you like being a whore?”  Gwilym smacked his ass about 5 times till it turned bright red. 

“YES, yes I like being a whore!” he practically screamed as he came all over Joe’s chest and Joe came inside him with one large thrust and finally let go of his throat. “AH,” he took a deep breath as he could breathe again and held his throat to feel the small bruise that was left. 

“You okay?” Joe pulled out and went on his knees to feel the bruise. 

“Yeah, I’m good” Ben voice went soft and he leaned over to kiss Joe and Gwilym laid on the bed and gave him a kiss.  

“I’ll go get some cream” Gwilym went towards the bathroom and came back with a towel and a tube of cortisone cream and put some on the bruise. 

“Sorry if people start asking some...questions” Joe took the towel and started whipping him off. 

“It’s fine” Ben pulled the skirt off and threw the bra to the side. He laid down and Joe wrapped his arms around his waist in front of him and Gwilym cuddled him from behind. 

“Your so pretty” Gwilym whispered in his ear and kissed his ear and cheek.    

“Does the skirt still not work for you?” he smiled and they all laughed together. 

“It might be growing on me,” Joe said and kissed him. He would definitely be keeping the skirt. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite enjoyed writting this. I mostly update this story when i need a break from my other so sorry if i'm slow. Leave some kudos, subs and comments.   
> -brandon


	3. Four's company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami joins them.

“So how are we going to seduce him?”. 

“I have a small idea of something we could do” Joe said, he was laying in the middle between Ben and Gwilym after a long hard fucking session. They’ve been planning a way to seduce Rami for a few days now and this was the first time they were seriously considering it. 

“Well what your genius idea?” Gwilym asked, rolling onto his side to lay his head on Joe’s chest. 

“Okay so tomorrow after filming…. 

**************************

“Rami? You in there?” Joe was waiting outside his friends trailer after a long day of filming. Ben and Gwilym where already at his house waiting for Joe and Rami so they could finally begin their plan. 

“Hey Joe” Rami opened his trailer door. His Freddie persona completely gone and now left with the usual Rami. 

“Oh, there you are” Joe stepped closer to his friend “Me, Ben and Gwilym are gonna hang out at my place tonight for a little boy’s night and we want you to come”. 

“Yeah that sounds great, what time?” he stepped out of his trailer and walked with Joe towards the parking lot. 

“Around 6 would be great” Joe knew exactly how to talk to Rami and his friend seemed to have no idea. 

“Okay, i’ll see you guys then” he stopped in front of his car and smiled at Joe before saying his goodbyes.

 

Baby boy (Ben Hardy)

Ben: Is he coming? 

Joe: Yep, around 6

Ben: Was it that easy? 

Joe: Yeah

Joe: Doesn't suspect anything

Joe: Go get yourself ready baby ;)

Ben: ;) 

 

“Rami hey!” Gwilym was the one to open the door to Joe’s apartment instead of Joe who Rami was expecting. 

“Hey, Gwilym” Rami smiled at his friend and gave him a friendly hug. 

“Come on in, Ben and Joe are waiting” Gwilym winked at his friend and a devilish smirk. Rami thought it was a little strange but maybe he was just taking the piss out on him.

“Hey, Rami” Ben was cuddled up near Joe on the couch in the living room and his head tucked in the crook of his neck while Joe played with his hair. 

“Glad you could make it” Joe let go of Ben to greet his friend at the doorway of the living room while Gwilym gave him a small nod before sitting on the couch and cuddling with Ben. 

“Wouldn’t miss it” he hugged him and tried pulling away but Joe kept his grip on his wrists. “What’s going on?” Rami was completely confused now. His cheeks turning red from embarrassment while he was looked upon by his other friends like a lion going for their prey.  

“We’ve been keeping something from you” Joe smirked at him, running his hands from his wrist and onto the collar of his shirt “Show him babes” he turned around to Gwilym and Ben who knew exactly what to do. Rami took his eyes off Joe and on Gwilym and Ben who started making out on the couch right in front of him. “They want you Rami, I want you” he looked his life long friend in the eyes, not in the usual friendly way but a look of lust and wanting.  

“Joe I-” he wanted to protest but Joe stopped him by kissing him and grabbing his cock through his tight jeans. 

“Rami, you know you want this” he pulled away and then kissed him again, starting to unzip his jeans and feel his friend become hard under his touch. His mind was saying no, no, no, no, no but his body was becoming hot in a way that he never felt before. He shouldn't be feeling this way about Joe, the man he knew for almost ten years. 

But holy shit did he want more of him. Gwilym and Ben making out a few feet away from them wasn’t helping his self-control either. 

“You seem to be enjoying this just as much as me” Joe pulled away and looked down at Rami’s hard cock. “I’ve wanted you since the day I met you, now get these fucking pants off” he pulled his pants and boxers down at the same time and his big, thick, hard cock popped out. “So fucking big” Joe dropped to his knees and stroked his cock a few times before taking it into his mouth. 

“Suck him harder daddy,” Ben said from the couch, his pants were pulled down and he was bobbing his head on Gwilym’s cock.  

“Gwilym, get the whore ready for our friend here” he winked at Gwilym who started prepping Ben to take Ramis cock. 

“Ah fuck” Rami moaned as he felt Joe take his whole cock in his mouth. He wasn’t gay, but fuck did this feel good. “Joe no, no, stop” he moaned but didn’t fight back, did he really even wanna fight back?

“Rami” Joe took his cock out his mouth with a pop and looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes “do you really want me to stop?”. He thought about it for a few seconds, looking down at his best friend with his rock hard cock in his mouth and then at Gwilym who was fingering Ben who was naked and moaning like a dog in heat. 

“Rami, Rami, please fuck me Rami” Ben moaned and looked at Rami with stars in his eyes and jerking his own cock off while Gwilym stuck three fingers in him. 

“Look how much he wants you, he wants you to take this cock” he stroked his cock harder and faster “and fuck his tight, warm, soft ass”. Rami looked at Ben.

He looked so desperate and horny all for him. His soft blonde hair and bright green eyes filled with lust for him. He looked down at Joe who was still holding onto his cock “Yes, I want it”. 

“Good boy” Joe smirked at him, getting up from his knees to tug his collar into a kiss and pulled him to the couch to join Ben and Gwilym. 

“Let’s get these clothes off” Gwilym pulled his own clothes off and climbed on Rami’s lap to unbutton his shirt and pull the rest of his pants and underwear off. “Whore, show your new daddy how much of a slut you are” Ben nodded his head eagerly. 

“I love you daddy” Ben moaned, sucking Rami’s toes while Joe sucked his cock and Gwilym kissed him passionately. 

“You have no idea how much we wanted this” Gwilym pulled away, looking at him with lust in his eyes “Slut you ready to take our friend”. 

“Yes, daddy I’m ready” Ben got up from his knees and lined his ass up with Rami’s hard cock. 

“Such a little whore” Joe took his cock from his mouth and smacked Bens ass “Sit down on Rami’s cock you fucking slut”. 

“AH FUCK” Ben position his legs on either side on Rami’s legs and impaled himself completely on Rami’s big, hard cock. 

“Look at him riding you fucking dick” Joe held Ben by his waist and bounced him on Rami’s cock. 

“Fuck, it-it feels” Rami stuttered as he tried to express the pleasure he was feeling. The feeling of Ben’s soft walls around his cock. 

“Does it feel good having him ride you?” Joe asked while still keeping his eyes on Ben. 

“Yes, yes, it feels good, it feels so fucking good” he was completely done with pretending. He was completely entranced with pleasure. 

“Gwilym get over here, I think out greedy little slut needs more than one cock in his ass,” Joe said as Gwilym climbed off the couch and lined himself with Bens ass that was still bouncing on top of Rami.          

“Daddy, fuck, oh fuck, it’s too fucking big” Ben felt his legs give out as his ass stretched over both Rami’s and Gwilym's cock. 

“Shut the fuck up, filthy whore!” Gwilym slapped him across the face with a big red hand mark across his face. Ben moaned in pleasure as he was slapped and felt himself get closer and closer. 

“Daddy, daddy there so much cock in my assssss!” he was practically crying with pain and pleasure. 

“So fucking tight” Gwilym thrust between each word, his and Rami’s cocks rubbing together as they fucked into their little cock whore. 

“Fuck you look like such a fucking whore with two cocks in your ass!” Joe was stroking his cock off at the sight.      

 “Joe, daddy I want more, please give me more of your cock, please fuck me” Ben begged Joe while he jumped up and down on the two cocks already deep inside him. 

“Oh baby, I’m gonna fuck you so hard!” joe climbed off the couch and moved between Gwilym, Ben, and Rami. 

“Greedy whore, can’t get enough of us can you” Gwilym thrust harder as Joe joined the other two cocks deep inside of Ben’s ass. 

“FUCK, FUCK, SO FUCKING BIG” Ben screamed as his ass stretched around three cocks that were tearing him up inside. He wouldn’t be surprised if his ass tore from the pressure he felt inside. 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum” Rami moaned as his cock thrust completely inside Ben balls deep. The room was filled with hot, sweaty moans from his costars and him. Their bodies were pressed together in a dance of hot sex like Rami had never experienced before. 

“Rami, fuck me harder please I wanna cum” Ben moaned as he rode their cocks like the filthy whore he was. 

“Did we give you permission to cum bitch” Gwilym yelled at him, grabbing him by the neck and squeezing hard.       

“Na-No, no daddy you didn’t” his breathing pitched as he felt Gwilym choke him, making him want to cum even harder “Can I please cum daddy, please!”. 

“Since you asked so nicely we’ll let you come for us baby” Gwilym whispered in his ear, letting go of his neck and letting him take in big breaths of air.  

“Rami, claim this little whore and come inside him” Joe smacked Bens ass with a big  _ smack  _ sound as their bodies collide faster and harder. 

“Rami please come inside me please, I want you to come so bad please” Ben looked down at the man beneath him and kissed him before taking his hands and placing them around his neck. 

“Choke him out rami, choke him while we cum” Joe pushed him over the edge and he looked up at Ben for a look of approval and squeezed. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Rami moaned as he squeezed harder the more he thrust till bens face became bright red and his eyes popped out of his head with pleasure. 

“Stupid, fucking, whore” Gwilym said between thrusts.

“Gonna cum inside your fucking ass” Joe thrust harder and harder. 

“daddy….cu-....cumming..I’m fucking cumming...there's cum in..my..ass” Ben moaned as he came all over Rami's chest in big white stripes and felt his insides become full with Joe, Gwilyms and Rami’s cum. 

“Let’s look at the damage” Gwilym pulled out and picked Ben up to turn him around so his ass was up in the air and the other men could the inside of his ass. 

“Oh, Benny look how fucking stretched you are” joe spread his cheeks apart to look at his stretched out ass. Cum was leaking out of it and you could see the inside of his rosebud that looked ready to pop out “Rami isn’t it pretty”. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty” Rami looked at Ben’s ass in amazement, it was crazy how hot what he just did. His body felt hot and dirty all at the same time. 

“Hold on” Gwilym stopped Ben from moving and rushed upstairs to grab a butt plug and came back a minute later and plugged it into him so none of the cum would escape out of him. 

“Aren't you happy we asked you to join us?” Joe cuddled up next to Rami and kissed him gently to make his body relax. 

“Yeah, I am” he grew quiet and cuddled up next to his other friends on the couch. 

“You can always come and join us again if you want” Ben laid his head on his chest, looking up at him with his big green eyes. 

“Yeah, maybe I will” he leaned down and kissed Ben. Their bodies smelled of sex and sweat as they cuddled together. His body was still in shock from all he had experienced. 

Did he regret doing it? Not at all. 

He wanted to do it again. 

They all wanted to do it again. He wanted to feel that hot, sexy feeling again. 

Maybe he should bring another friend along with him next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have Lucy join them next chapter ;) Leave some kudos, subscribe, and comment telling me what you think!   
> -Brandon

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, send me prompt if you have an idea. Please comment what you think!   
> -Brandon


End file.
